


Serendipity

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Wrong Number, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Translation, mentions of charles/other and erik/other but it's tiny, text fic, truly ridiculous amounts of fluff, unreasonably short courtship
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: Charles pošle textovku na špatné číslo    x    [10:22]    Můžeme se setkat na kafe? Právě jsem dostal kopačky.    [10:30]    Myslím, že máte špatné číslo.    [10:31 AM]    Pokud to není vaším zvykem psát tyhle věci cizím lidem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623829) by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil), [piras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piras/pseuds/piras). 



> Text psaný kurzívou je Erik, text psaný normálně je Charles.

-1-

**Sobota 15. března 2014**

/10:22/

Můžeme se setkat na kafe? Právě jsem dostal kopačky.

/10:22/

Očividně je to moje chyba, že si vykloubil koleno, když mi ho zkoušel vykouřit.

_/10:30/_

_Myslím, že máte špaté číslo._

_/10:31/_

_Pokud není vaším zvykem, psát lidem, co je neznáte, takovéto věci?_

/10:33/

...vy nejste Raven?

_/10:34/_

_Obávám se, že ne._

/10:35/

Strašně, strašně se omlouvám. Myslel jsem, že jste moje sestra. Musel jsem si špatně zapsat její číslo.

_/10:36/_

_Nic se nestalo._

_/11:01/_

_Už třicet minut to nemůžu dostat z hlavy. Jak si ta osoba vykloubila koleno?_

/11:04/

Vážně? Vy se opravdu chcete pustit do detailů?

_/11:05/_

_Dnešek se táhne. Pomůže mi, když se bucu moc zasmát na cizí účet._

/11:08/

Ve zkratce, rozhodl jsem se, že budu randit s někým, kdo je dost mladý a nezkušený. Dnes ráno zkusil být 'sexy' ve sprše, což skončilo jeho uklouznutím, když si klekal.

/11:09/

Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem vám to řekl. Normálně o těchhle věcech nebývám tak otevřený, obzvláště s cizinci. Můžete být sériový vrah, co já vím.

_/11:10/_

_Inženýr, ne sériový vrah. I když někteří by se hádali._

_/11:11/_

_Jak to, že je to vaše chyba, že uklouznul?_

/11:12/

Prý jsem tomu uklouznutí napomohl.

/11:13/

Což je lež; jen jsem tam tak stál a snažil se nesmát.

_/11:14/_

_Já bych se smál._

_/11:14/_

_Zníte strašně naštvaně, že jste se rozešli._

/11:15/

Byl to krátký vztah. Ukázalo se, že nedospělí a nezkušení nejsou můj typ.

/11:16/

Teď, pokud mě omluvíte, musím se připravit na hodinu. Ještě jednou se omouvám za špatné číslo.

-2-

**Pondělí 17. března 2014**

_/11:07/_

_Mám problém._

/11:13/

Proč jste si nechal moje číslo?

_/11:15/_

_Proč vy jste si nechal to moje?_

/11:17/

Co je to za problém?

_/11:18/_

_Měníte téma?_

/11:18/

Ne

_/11:20/_

_Tohle bude znít, jako že jsem dost namachrovaný (což tak trochu jsem), ale mám v práci holku, která o mě má očividně zájem (jestli ještě jednou přijde do mojí kanceláře v těsně padoucím oblečení a naschvál něco pustí, aby měla důvod se zohnout, asi začnu křičet) a já o ni očividně zájem nemám, ale ona to jaksi nedokáže pochopit._

/11:22/

Občas mívám stejný problém. Celá ta věc, jak mají studenti zájem o svého učitele.

/11:23/

Obvykle naznačím, že jsem gay. I když jednou jedna studentka nepochopila narážku, tak jsem ukecal jednoho kamaráda, aby mi přišel do kanceláře zrovna když mi slečna 'musela něco odevzdat' a to zafungovalo dost dobře.

/11:24/

I když nemyslím, že by to vám nějak pomohlo. Možná ji prostě jen zkuste říct ne. Hezky, samozřejmě, nechcete přece ublížit jejím pocitům víc, než je nutné.

_/11:26/_

_Hezky není moje silná stránka._

_/11:26/_

_A nedokážu uvěřit, že jste tohle udělal studentce._

/11:27/

Na mě jste hodný dost. A co jsem měl dělat, podporovat ji v tom?

_/11:28/_

_Můžu říct, že jste muž mravů._

/11:28/

A vy nejste?

_/11:29/_

_Záleží na diskutovaném tématu._

/11:30/

Zpátky k vašemu problému, prostě ji řekněte ne. Nebo se bojíte, že budete moc zlý?

_/11:31/_

_Kdybyste jen znal mou pověst._

_/11:32/_

_Ona určitě později zase příjde do mojí kanceláře, tak jí můžu rovnou říct, ať odtáhne. Teď ale mám pracovní schůzku._

/11:33/

Dejte vědět, jak to dopadlo a hodně štěstí na schůzce.

.

_/14:16/_

_Brečela_

_/14:16/_

_A teď mi chybí jeden zaměstnanec._

/14:23/

Ale ne. Je mi líto, že se to stalo.

_/14:25/_

_Eh, stejně byla dost neschopná. Bude snadné ji nahradit._

/14:26/

Nezníte moc naštvaně.

_/14:28/_

_Oh, popravdě se snažím nebrečet. Nepoznáte?_

/14:30/

Měl jsem pocit, že něco takového cítím.

_/14:31/_

_Nevím, jak mám dál žít._

/14:31/

Je mi strašně líto vaší ztráty, ale musím běžet. Doufám, že nepřijdete ještě o někoho dalšího!

-3-

**Úterý 18. března 2014**

/08:25/

Hej, cizinče.

_/08:32/_

_Co chceš?_

/08:35/

Nejsi ranní ptáče?

_/08:36/_

_Mám rád rána. Co nemám rád, jsou zaměstannci, co mě celého zlijí horkým kafem._

/08:37/

Au.

/08:37/

Můžu nějak pomoct? Vlastně jsem si chtěl jen s někým povídat, než mi začne hodina.

_/08:39/_

_Seženeš mi nový kafe? A možná i zaměstnance?_

/08:40/

Kdybych tak mohl.

/08:41/

Nejsem moc kafový člověk. Mám radši čaj. Myslím, že je to kvůli všem těm rokům, které jsem strávil v Anglii. Tady je to jiné, Spojené Státy neumí udělat pořádný čaj.

_/08:45/_

_To umím pochopit. Nikdo, s vyjímkou mé matky, není schopný udělat německé jídlo k mé spokojenosti._

/08:46/

Jsi Němec?

_/08:46/_

_Narozen a vychován_

/08:47/

Zajímáš mě.

_/08:49/_

_A ty mě rozptyluješ od práce._

/08:50/

Nikdo neříkal, že mi musíš odpovídat.

-4-

**Středa 19.března 2014**

/09:45/

Jaké je tvoje oblíbené jídlo na svačinu?

_/09:47/_

_Proč jsi nevymazal moje číslo?_

/09:48/

Můžu se ptát na totéž.

/09:48/

Ale vážně, mám se za patnáct minut setkat se sestrou na svačinu a nevím, co si mám dát. Pomož mi.

_/09:49/_

_Sendviče jsou vždycky dobré, ale to jsou i omelety nebo palačinky._

/09:50/

To mi moc nepomáhá.

_/09:51/_

_Pak se obávám, ať to zní jak chce hnusně, že si to budeš muset rozhodnout sám._

/09:53/

K čemu mi jsi, když mi nedokážeš poradit v období krize?

_/09:54/_

_Odpusť mi, ale moje schopnost radit dosahuje určitých hranic._

/09:55/

Předpokládám, že ti můžu odpustit. Ale nikdy nezapomenu.

_/09:56/_

_Budu si dávat pozor._

/09:58/

Myslím, že si asi dám palačinky.

/10:01/

Dal jsem si sendvič.

_/10:03/_

_Vždycky dobrá volba._

_/10:04/_

_A teď mi prosím, přestaň psát o jídle. Mám z tebe hlad._

/10:05/

Sestra na mě stejně zírá, že jsem na telefonu, takže máš štěstí.

-5-

**Čtvrtek 20. března 2014**

/01:54/

Jak se jmenuješ?

/01:54/

_Jsou dvě ráno._

/01:55/

Ne, je 1:55 ráno. A ty odepisuješ dost rychle, abych věděl, že jsi úplně vzhůru.

/01:56/

No tak, řeknu ti svoje, když mi řekneš tvoje.

_/01:57/_

_Tvoje jméno je špatné číslo._

/01:57/

Tak mi to řekni.

_/01:57/_

_Andrew._

/01:59/

Píšeme si už skoro týden, vím, že to je lež.

_/02:00/_

_Max_

/02:00/

Ne. Zkus to ještě jednou.

_/02:01/_

_Jak to můžeš poznat?_

/02:02/

Já začnu.

/02:02/

Moje jméno je Charles.

_/02:03/_

_Mám radši 'špatné číslo'._

_/02:04/_

_Erik_

/02:05/

Vidíš, Eriku, to nebylo tak těžké.

_/02:06/_

_Jak můžeš vědět, jestli říkám pravdu?_

/02:07/

Mám takový pocit z té zprávy.

_/02:07/_

_Pocit?_

/02:08/

Ano, pocit.

_/02:09/_

_Myslím, že se už potřebuješ vyspat._

/02:10/

Těžko, moje schopnost fungovat dlouhou dobu bez spánku je ohromující.

_/02:10/_

_Vsadím se, že jsem lepší._

/02:12/

Proč nebýt rovnocenní?

_/02:13/_

_Ty jsi zvláštní člověk, Charlesi._

/02:14/

To už jsem slyšel.

_/02:15/_

_Dobrou noc, špatné číslo._

/02:16/

Dobrou noc, Eriku.


	2. Chapter 2

-6-

**Pátek 21. března 2014**

_/12:17/_

_Čínské nebo Thajské?_

/12:19/

Osobně mám raději Čínu.

_/12:20/_

_Mluvím o jídle, Charlesi._

/12:21/

Oh, tak co takhle italské?

_/12:23/_

_Vůbec mi nepomáháš._

/12:24/

Pomsta za svačinu.

-7-

**Sobota 22. března 2014**

_/10:22/_

_Šťastné jednotýdenní výročí, špatné číslo._

/10:26/

Ty jsi nezapomněl!

/10:27/

Chtěl jsem ti přinést květiny, ale pak jsem si to rozmyslel.

_/10:30/_

_Stejně preferuji jedlé dary k výročí._

/10:30/

Zajímavé

_/10:31/_

_Jsi single už týden, jaké to je?_

/10:34/

Otravné, nemám čas jít ven a najít si někoho jiného.

_/10:36/_

_To jsme dva. Jestli mi někdo v kanceláři ještě jednou řekne, že bych se měl s někým vyspat, dostanou padáka._

/10:38/

Souhlasím na 100%. Moje sestra mi neustále říká to samé, je to otravné.

_/10:40/_

_Možná pracujeme až moc._

/10:41/

Možná, ale je to odměňující.

_/10:43/_

_Někdy._

_/10:47/_

_Když mě omluvíš, moji zaměstnanci se snaží roztrhat navzájem._

-8-

**Sobota 23. března 2014**

_/19:54/_

_Jaký je tvůj názor na roláky?_

/19:56/

Proč?

_/19:57/_

_Protože je nosím a moje kamarádka mi říká, že vypadám směšně._

/19:59/

Jsem si jistý, že vypadáš k sežrání, drahoušku.

_/20:03/_

_Máš často tendence flirtovat s lidma, které jsi nikdy nepotkal?_

/20:04/

Mám tendence flirtovat s každým, je to hrozný zvyk.

/20:05/

Ale to je jedno, jsem si jistý, že si někdo určitě myslí, že jsi k sežrání.

_/20:07/_

_Uklidňující myšlenka, tohle._

/20:09/

Nemůžu moc radit ohledně módy. Podle mé sestry moje 'profesorské oblečení' – což obvykle znamená tvíd a svetry – ze mě dělá šedesátníka i navzdory dětské tvářičce.

_/20:11/_

_A ty nejsi?_

/20:11/

Nejsem co?

_/20:12/_

_Šedesátník._

/20:14/

Mnohem mladší, popravdě. I když, když se zeptáš lidí, co stráví více času kolem mě, řeknou ti, že se chovám, jako bych byl.

_/20:15/_

_Přirozeně, vezme-li se v potaz, že nosíš tvíd._

_/20:15/_

_A předpokládám, že bych ti měl říct, že mi taky není šedesát._

/20:16/

Dobré vědět.

_/20:18/_

_Jistě._

-9-

**Pondělí 24. března 2014**

/13:16/

Pomoc.

_/13:18/_

_Co se stalo?_

/13:19/

Dal jsem třídě test a teď se nudím.

_/13:21/_

_Ježiši, Charlesi, muž, co nosí svetry a tvíd tohle určitě zvládne._

/12:24/

Říká pan Rolák.

_/13:26/_

_Musím ti oznámit, že moje tělo vypadá naprosto perfektně v roláku._

/13:28/

Jsi skromný muž, co, Eriku?

_/13:30/_

_Očividně._

_/13:31/_

_Nemáš dávat pozor, aby nikdo nepodváděl?_

/13:32/

Jsou moc roztahaní, aby viděli ostatním do papírů, ale ani tak se tohle nijak nezapočítává. Jen chci vědět, jak na tom jsou.

_/13:33/_

_Nezvládneš, pokud je student pozadu?_

/13:35/

Nemám titul (jednoho z) nejlepšího profesora genetiky pro nic za nic.

_/13:36/_

_Toliko ke skromnosti..._

/13:37/

Ale ticho.

.

/14:01/

Nemyslel jsem to doslova.

/14:02/

Mám rád tvoji společnost.

_/14:08/_

_Tohle by řeklo málo lidí._

/14:10/

Co jinak říkají?

_/14:13/_

_Že jsem zahořklý, agresivní zmrd a hrozný zaměstnavatel, jehož úsměv jim připomíná žraloka._

_/14:15/_

_Co lidi říkají o tobě?_

/14:19/

Že jsem naivní, že jsem až moc hodný a že lidem nabízím až moc šancí, aby se prokázali. Taky že jsem srab, protože preferuji řešit věci s co nejmenším množstvím násilí to jde. Že se snažím až moc vidět dobro ve světě, kde žádné není.

_/14:21/_

_Kdo říkal, že jsi srab? Vyrvu jim páteř z těla._

/14:22/

Neměl bych se smát.

/14:24/

Tohle byl úžasný způsob, jak mi říct, že jsi opak toho, co jsem já.

_/14:25/_

_Ne úplný opak. Jenom to, že násilí je občas ta jediná věc, na kterou lidi slyší._

/14:26/

To je důvod, proč musíme najít jinou cestu, jak být slyšet.

_/14:28/_

_Zkoušel jsem jiné cesty, stejně neposlouchali._

/14:30/

Já bych poslouchal.

_/14:35/_

_A to, Charlesi, je důvod, proč jsi neuvěřitelně podivný muž._

/14:36/

To je ta naivita.

-10-

**Úterý 25. března 2014**

/21:28/

Jak ses dneska měl?

_/21:30/_

_Nepříjde ti na téhle situaci něco divného?_

/21:31/

Začali jsme tím, že jsem ti řekl, jak si můj bývalý přítel při pokusu být sexy vykloubil koleno, hranici 'divného' jsme už překročili.

/21:34/

A to neodpovídá na mou otázku.

_/21:36/_

_Můj den byl strašný. Tvůj?_

/21:37/

Nudný. Proč byl tvůj den strašný?

_/21:28/_

_To je jedno._

/21:39/

Očividně není.

_/21:40/_

_Nech to být._

/21:41/

Není dobré v sobě tyhle věci dusit. Pokud tě něco trápí, což tě očividně trápí, měl by sis s někým promluvit. Nejsem jako ostatní lidi, poslouchám, když má někdo co říct.

_/21:42/_

_Nech to být._

.

/23:06/

Omlouvám se.

-11-

**Čtvrtek 27. března 2014**

/12:02/

Erikůůůůůůů

.

/14:05/

Ne?

.

/16:17/

Dobře

-12-

**Pátek 28. března 2014**

/14:37/

Je to divné, že mi chybí naše povídání si?

/14:46/

Myslím, že je.

/14:48/

Celá tahle věc je trošičku divná.

-13-

**Sobota 29. března 2014**

/08:21/

Ahoj!

.

/11:37/

Anebo možná ne.

-14-

**Pondělí 31. března 2014**

/15:38/

Jaký jsi měl den?

/15:39/

Můj byl úžasný, díky za optání.

/15:57/

Doufám, že už ti došlo, že toho nenechám, dokud si o to sám neřekneš.

-15-

**Úterý 1. dubna 2014**

/07:02/

Šťastného prvního dubna! Doufám, že na tebe tenhle měsíc bude hodný. :)

.

/10:09/

Proč se mnou nemluvíš?

.

/11:43/

Tohle by mohl být aprílový žert.

-16-

**Čtvrtek 3. dubna 2014**

/09:07/

Ahoj, Eriku!

.

/17:07/

Já obvykle nejsem ten, co by se vzdal, ale ty mi pokračování tohoto moc neusnadňuješ.

-17-

**Sobota 5. dubna 2014**

/08:12/

Chceš slyšet vtip?

/08:21/

Já ti ho stejně řeknu.

/08:25/

Ještě není ani 8:30 ráno a já už jsem byl vyděděn.

/08:30/

Upřímně, kdo ještě pořád vyděďuje lidi?

/08:31/

Obzvláště, když jsou dospělí?

/08:39/

Podělaná rodina.


	3. Chapter 3

-18-

**Pondělí 7. dubna 2014**

/12:34/

Přijde ti oficiální omluva.

/12:40/

Omlouvám se, že jsem byl poslední dobou tak otravný. Tahle dopisovací věc není povinností ani zodpovědností. Nic mi nedlužíš, ani mi nemusíš nic říkat. Pokud chceš a já budu naprosto rozumět pokud ano, stačí mi říct, ať odprejsknu a já to udělám. Můžeš vymazat mé číslo a veškerou historii a už nikdy spolu nemusíme mluvit. Nebudu na tebe tlačit, ani ti dál psát, slibuji.

/12:42/

Opravdu se omlouvám, pokud jsem tě naštval. Nebylo to mým úmyslem.

-19-

**Úterý 8. dubna 2014**

_/03:41/_

_To se vždycky tak omlouváš a otravuješ?_

.

/06:37/

Ty jsi odpověděl!

/06:38/

Proč jsi byl vzhůru ve čtyři ráno v úterý?

/06:40/

Na to nemusíš odpovídat. Omlouvám se.

/06:41/

Chceš, abych odprejsknul?

/06:45/

A ano, vždycky se tak omlouvám a otravuju.

.

_/11:34/_

_Netušil jsem, že někdo může k někomu tak přilnout, když se setkali přes sms a bavili se spolu jen týden. Kdybych byl na tvém místě, prostě bych to vzdal._

_/11:40/_

_Hádám, že můžeš zůstat. Někdo tady musí být, aby dělal můj život trochu zajímavější._

/11:52/

Nejsem nic jiného než vytrvalý.

/11:53/

A děkuju!

-20-

**Středa 9. dubna 2014**

_/07:34/_

_Máš rád východy slunce?_

/07:42/

Samozřejmě, že mám, jenom nechci vstávat tak brzo, abych je viděl.

/07:45/

Ne, že bych v poslední době nějaký viděl, moje práce má plusy, co se týče pracovní doby.

_/07:47/_

_Kdysi jsem nesnášel brzké vstávání, ale teď už jsem si na to zvyknul a obvykle se tak i cítím líp._

_/07:48/_

_Vstávám brzo, abych si stihl před prací zaběhat a někdy tak vidím východ slunce. Je to uklidňující._

/07:50/

Tohle je tak trochu roztomilé.

_/07:51/_

_Kdyby tahle konverzace byla tváří v tvář, protočil bych oči._

/07:53/

Kdyby tahle konverzace byla tváří v tvář, vymazal bych mazlením všechno tvou předstíranou otrávenost.

_/07:55/_

_Proč si myslíš, že dokážeš zničit mou předstíranou otrávenost? Máš nějaké supermazlící schopnosti, Charlesi?_

/07:56/

Dá se říct, že ano. Každý padne za oběť mému mazlení a štěněčím očím. Každý.

_/07:57/_

_Předpokládám, že to jednoho dne budu muset otestovat._

/07:57/

Třeba.

_/07:58/_

_Ale ne teď, musím pracovat._

/08:00

Přeji pěkný den, Eriku!

-21-

**Čtvrtek 10. debna 2014**

/09:17/

Moje kamarádka si myslí, že je tohle divné.

_/09:19/_

_Po pravdě, já si myslím, že je tohle divné._

/09:20/

Ano, ale ty máš dovoleno si myslet, že je to divné. Jsi do toho zapletený.

/09:21/

Koukala mi přes rameno na telefon a viděla naši historii a když jsem jí vysvětil, kdo jsi, začala přednášku o cizincích.

/09:23/

Což by bylo fajn, kdyby na mě nemluvila jako na malé děcko. Je mi skoro třicet, jsem si vědom onoho pojmu 'neznámé nebezpečí'.

_/09:25/_

_Tvoje kamarádka zní jako někdo, koho bych nesnášel._

/09:26/

To povzbudí, díky.

_/09:26/_

_Třicet jedna._

/09:27/

...co?

_/09:28/_

_Můj věk, třicet jedna._

/09:29/

Dvacet sedm.

_/09:30/_

_Ah, ještě děťátko._

/09:30/

Teď bych to byl já, kdo protáčí oči.

-22-

**Pátek 11. dubna 2014**

_/21:23/_

_Mám pocit, že bych se měl o páteční noci bavit, ne ležet na gauči a sledovat National Geographic._

/21:25/

Počkat, to není považené za zábavu?

_/21:26/_

_Většina lidí by řekla, že ne._

/21:26/

A ty nejsi většina lidí?

_/21:27/_

_Já nejsem většina lidí._

/21:28/

Jsem strašně rád, že to slyším.

/21:28/

Nebo čtu.

/21:29/

Technické věci.

_/21:30/_

_Donutil jsi mě se uchechtnout, gratuluji._

_/21:31/_

_Jaký jsi měl den?_

/21:32/

Byl dobrý, aspoň myslím. K obědu jsem měl vážně dobré thajské jídlo.

_/21:33/_

_Stavíš to, jak dobrý jsi měl den, podle jídla?_

/21:34/

Jenom podle obědu, protože to je obvykle ta první věc, kterou přes den sním.

_/21:35/_

_Ty nejíš snídani?_

/21:35/

Obvykle ne.

_/21:36/_

_Charlesi, tenhle smskový vztah asi bude ukončen._

_/21:36/_

_Snídaně je nejlepší část dne!_

/21:37/

Nebudu se s tebou hádat kvůli jídlu.

/21:38/

Bez ohledu na to, jak velkou roli hraje v mém dni.

_/21:39/_

_Co jsi měl na večeři?_

/21:40/

Jsem příšerný kuchař, takže dneska jsem si udělal omeletu.

/21:41/

Ale byla to boží omeleta.

_/21:42/_

_Jsem si jistý, že byla, Charlesi._

_/21:42/_

_Je ti dvacet sedm a neumíš vařit?_

/21:43/

Měl jsem docela privilegované dětství, nikdo se neobtěžoval mě to naučit.

/21:43/

Ale jsem úžasný cukrář. Moje muffiny tě donutí slintat.

_/21:44/_

_Jsem si jistý, že určitě._

/21:45/

Cítím sarkasmus.

_/21:46/_

_Šestý smysl?_

/21:46/

Jednoho dne, Eriku, ochutnáš moje muffiny a poznáš pravdu.

_/21:47/_

_To vyznělo dost agresivně na to, že jde o slib muffinů, co mě donutí slintat._

/21:48/

Můžeš říct, že jsem agresivní cukrář.

_/21:50/_

_Už se těším._

/21:51/

To bys taky měl.

-23-

**Sobota 12. dubna 2014**

/07:21/

Vstávat a cvičit, drahoušku!

_/07:34/_

_...to bylo na mě?_

/07:36/

Samozřejmě.

/07:36/

Přehnal jsem to?

_/07:37/_

_Ne, je to v pohodě._

/07:37/

:)

/07:38/

Jaké máš plány pro tento den?

_/07:39/_

_Kontrolování zpráv, vaření, venčení psa a psychická příprava na zítřejší oběd a kamarádem. A ty?_

/07:40/

Známkování, známkování a další známkování.

/07:40/

Nejdřív se ale musím dostat z postele.

/07:41/

Ty máš psa?!

_/07:42/_

_Tvůj den zní líp jak můj._

_/07:42/_

_Ano, mám psa._

/07:43/

Jak se jmenuje? To je tak úžasný!

_/07:45/_

_Proč je to tak úžasný?_

_/07:45/_

_Nesměj se, ale její jméno je Sherlock._

/07:46/

Sherlock?

_/07:46/_

_Ano, Sherlock. Měla být policejní pes, ale jeden z ostatních psů ji zranil, když byla ještě štěně, tak nebyla pořádně vytrénovaná._

/07:47/

Takže ses jí ujal?

_/07:49/_

_Nemohl jsem si pomoct._

/07:50/

To je tak milé, Eriku.

_/07:51/_

_Předpokládám._

/07:52/

A je to úžasné, protože jako dítě jsem nikdy neměl povolené mít mazlíčka a v budově, kde mám byt, nejsou povolená zvířata.

_/07:53/_

_Proč ti nedovolili mazlíčka?_

/07:54/

Matka věřila, že jsou 'odporný a nedůležitý majetek'.

_/07:56/_

_Onen fakt, že jí říkáš 'matka', mi rovnou říká, jaký vztah spolu máte._

/07:57/

Ah, ano. Žádnou ztracenou lásku tady nenajdeš.

/07:57/

Jak ty říkáš svojí matce?

_/07:58/_

_Říkal jsem jí mama._

/08:00/

Minulý čas?

_/08:01/_

_Zemřela, když mi bylo čtrnáct._

/08:02/

To je mi líto, Eriku.

_/08:02/_

_Mně je líto, jakou máš ty._

-24-

**Neděle 13. dubna**

_/00:02/_

_Jsi vzhůru?_

/00:02/

Ne

_/00:03/_

_Nemůžu spát._

/00:04/

Já taky ne.

_/00:04/_

_Pomůžeš?_

/00:05/

Co takhle Q&A? *

_/00:06/_

_...q &a?_

/00:06/

Jenom pokud chceš.

/00:07/

Můžeš přeskočit otázky, na které nechceš odpovídat.

_/00:07/_

_Tak jo. Začni._

/00:09/

Kde žiješ?

_/00:10/_

_Nemáš v plánu přijít a zabít mě, že ne?_

/00:10/

Samozřejmě, že ne. Jediný člověk, co by pak se mnou byl ochotný mluvil, by byla moje sestra.

_/00:11/_

_New York._

/00:11/

Já taky.

/00:12/

Jsi na řadě.

_/00:13/_

_Oblíbené jídlo?_

/00:14/

Prosím, nenuť mě si vybrat. Miluju všechno jídlo.

_/00:14/_

_Měl jsem to tušit._

/00:15/

Na které straně postele spíš?

_/00:15/_

_Na pravé a ty?_

/00:16/

Na levé. Hraješ šachy?

_/00:16/_

_Samozřejmě, že hraju, za koho mě máš?_

/00:17/

S každou vteřinou tě mám víc rád.

/00:17/

Tři slova, která tě nejlíp popisují?

_/00:18/_

_Sebevědomý, naštvaný a cynický._

_/00:19/_

_Oblíbené místo na prázdniny?_

/00:19/

Evropa, hlavně Anglie. Chybí mi žít tam.

/00:20/

Oblíbená příchuť zmrzliny?

_/00:21/_

_Mátová. Umíš řídit?_

/00:22/

Mám řidičák, ale všichni si myslí, že to neumím. První práce?

_/00:23/_

_Uklízení knih v místní knihovně, když mi bylo třináct. Tvoje nejlepší schopnost._

/00:25/

Umím číst vážně vážně rychle.

/00:26/

Kolika jazyky mluvíš a jaké to jsou?

_/00:29/_

_Když jsem vyrůstal, žilo kolem/se mnou plno rodiny a přátel a ti všichni se rozhodli, že musím mluvit stejnou řečí jako oni. Takže řečí znám sedm – němčina, hebrejština, angličtina, ruština, francouzština, španělština a švédština. Němčina a angličtina jsou ale jediné, kde mluvím plyně._

/00:30/

To je neuvěřitelně ohromující.

_/00:31/_

_Děkuji._

/00:31/

Jsi na řadě.

_/00:32/_

_Čeho jsi profesor?_

/00:33/

Genetiky. Něříkal jsem ti to už?

_/00:34/_

_Jestli ano, tak jsem to zapomněl._

/00:35/

Jsem rád, že zanechávám dojem. Tvůj názor na televizi v ložnici?

_/00:35/_

_Rozhodně ne. Ložnice je na jiné věci._

/00:36/

Jsem rád, že se mnou někdo souhlasí. Moje sestra a její přítel si myslí, že nejlepší je ležet v posteli a koukat se spolu na televizi.

_/00:37/_

_Proč by ses se svým partnerm měl dívat na televizi, když ho místo toho může zkoušet prošukat skrz matraci?_

/00:37/

Nebo se nechávat prošukat skrz matraci.

_/00:38/_

_Můžu mít osobní dotaz?_

/00:39/

Samozřejmě, nejsou tady žádné limity. Ale můžu ho přeskočit, když budu chtít.

_/00:40/_

_Jsem radši nahoře nebo dole?_

/00:41/

Vážně?

_/00:41/_

_Nemusíš odpovídat._

/00:42/

Mám rád oboje, ale obvykle preferuji být dole. A ty?

_/00:43/_

_Nahoře._

/00:44/

Jsme pár stvořený samotným nebem.

_/00:46/_

_Nevím, kdy jsem se naposledy smál v jednu ráno._

_/00:46/_

_Díky ti._

/00:47/

Jsem rád, že můžu pomoci.

_/00:48/_

_A nevím ani, kdy jsem naposledy s někým v jednu ráno diskutoval svoje sexuální preference._

/00:49/

S tímhle s tebou musím souhlasit.

/00:50/

Je to divné, že si připadá dost přirozeně, abych to řešil s cizincem.

_/00:51/_

_Teď už těžko cizinec._

_/00:51/_

_Myslím, že hraje roli onen fakt, že jsme se nikdy nepotkali._

/00:52/

Mmhm

/00:52/

Chceš ještě pokračovat v naší hře nebo chceš jt spát?

_/00:53/_

_Co chceš ty?_

/00:53/

Vyhovuje mi oboje.

_/00:54/_

_Tak se ptej._

/00:55/

Nejotravnější zlozvyk?

_/00:56/_

_Mumlám si hodně, pro sebe v různých jazycích a ani mi nedochází, že to dělám._

/00:57/

Já bych to označil za roztomilé, ne za otravné.

_/00:58/_

_Povzbudivé. Práce snů?_

/00:58/

Věř tomu nebo ne, ale moje práce snů je to, co dělám teď.

_/00:59/_

_Máš to ale vzrušující sny._

/00:59/

Ale kuš.

/01:01/

Velikost bot?

_/01:02/_

_Narážíš na něco jiného, Charlesi?_

/01:03/

Drahoušku, kdybych to chtěl vědět, zeptám se tě rovnou.

_/01:03/_

_Uh huh_

_/01:04/_

_14\. Barva vlasů?_

/01:05/

Světle hnědá. Barva očí?

_/01:06/_

_Modro, zeleno, šedo, stříbrná. Barva kůže?_

/01:07/

Hodně, hodně bledá (ale hezky). A ty?

_/01:08/_

_Opálený. Výška?_

/01:09/

Nesměj se, 168cm. Ty?

_/01:10/_

_To je roztomilé. 183 cm._

/01:11/

:( Slibovali mi, že ještě vyrostu, ale nikdy k tomu nedošlo.

_/01:12/_

_Moje ubožátko._

_/01:12/_

_Začínám být unavený, tak poslední důležitou otázku._

/01:13/

Střílej.

_/01:13/_

_Kočky nebo psi?_

/01:14/

Kočky a psi.

/01:14/

Můžu mít ještě jednu poslední otázku?

_/01:15/_

_Samozřejmě._

/01:16/

Oblíbená příchuť muffinů?

_/01:16/_

_Vanilkové s karamelovou polevou._

/01:17/

Jak jsem říkal, mám tě stále radši a radši.

_/01:18/_

_Dobře, jsem za to rád._

/01:19/

Promluvíme si později?

_/01:20/_

_Rozhodně. Dobrou noc, Charlesi._

/01:20/

Dobrou noc, lásko.

.

_/10:40/_

_Minulá noc byla zajímavá._

/10:45/

Rozhodně.

/10:50/

Ty žiješ v části upper west, že?

_/10:51/_

_Skočíš na mě zezadu a podřízneš mě?_

/10:52/

*protočení očí *

_/10:52/_

_Ano, žiju._

/10:55/

A pracuješ poblíž Central Parku?

_/10:55/_

_To už je trochu divný, ale ano._

/10:57/

Úžasné. Víš, kde je tam Hole-in-Wall café?

_/10:58/_

_Poblíž jižní části?_

/10:59/

Ano!

_/11:00/_

_A co s tím?_

/11:02/

Zítra mězi 7 a 11, chci abys tam byl a řekl komukoliv, kdo tam pracuje, svoje jméno.

_/11:03/_

_Proč si myslíš, že to opravdu udělám?_

/11:04/

Nemusíš to dělat, to víš. Ale říkám ti, jdi a vylepší ti to celý den.

_/11:05/_

_Budeš mě tam šmírovat?_

/11:06/

Těžko, mám zítra hodiny a laboratoře.

_/11:11/_

_Rozmyslím si to._

/11:14/

To je vše, oč tě žádám.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překladatele: Kdo nevíte, co je Q&A, tak jde o zkratku Questions & Answers, tedy Otázky a Odpovědi. Můžete to najít na různých stránkách či letácích atd., v takovém případě jde obvykle o nejčastěji kladené otázky na dané téma a jejich odpovědi.
> 
> Další pozn. překladatele: 5ft 6 je v přepočtu 168 cm, což je výška Charlese. Erik je vysoký 6ft, což je v přepočtu 183 cm. Ale v textu jsem to rovnou přepsala, protože hlásit, že jste 5 stop a 6 palců vysocí vám asi nic neřekne...


End file.
